Percy Jackson and The Game
by waterpoloplayer
Summary: Percy comes to camp in the middle of the year with no hair. He says something about a game. What happens when he almost dies from that game? Oneshot


Percy Jackson was a normal 16 year old. You know, besides the fact that he's a demigod son of Poseidon, has a satyr for a best friend, a daughter of Athena for a girlfriend, and had just saved the world- godly and mortal.

Right now, he was driving to his camp (despite it being the middle of the school year), Camp Half-Blood, for tomorrow. He was listening to the newest Taylor Swift C.D. on his way. The Aphrodite cabin said that he needed to be a better boyfriend and she would be the best person to listen to. Personally, he thought that all her songs sound the same and she needed to stop whining about how horrible her love life is, but he needed a favor from the Aphrodite spawns and if this is what it took, then so be it.

"_She's not a saint, _

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress_

_Whoa-a-a_

_She's better known_

_For the things that she does_

_On the mattress_

_Whoa-a-a" _Taylor sang, and Percy laughed a little. That girl had some evil underneath all that sappy, mushy love.

He kept driving in his green Jeep Wrangler, just cruising down the streets of NYC. He was past civilization so he could just relax. When he got there, he locked his car, pet Peleus, and swiftly walked to the Aphrodite cabin. He didn't want to be caught going to the dreaded cabin, and he wanted to surprise everybody.

"Percy?" said one of the girls, Victoria. They all looked at him in surprise. Why would the famous son of Poseidon come to their cabin? Especially when he was as faithful as a Hufflepuff to his girlfriend.

"I need you guys to do me a favour." He smiled sheepishly and put his hands in his pockets. " How good are you guys at full body shaves?"

* * *

It was dinnertime and there was no sign of the Aphrodite cabin. This usually wouldn't matter, but they hadn't seen them at all today. Annabeth and Grover looked at the Percy's table longingly. They missed their friend. Chiron looked around but didn't think much of the Aphrodite's cabin disappearance. "To the gods," he said, raising his goblet. The camp copied him.

It was a while before they saw- rather heard- the squeals and giggles of the Aphrodite cabin. They sat down to reveal a boy behind them.

He was wearing a tank top that was clinging to his eight pack and ripped up jean shorts. He had no hair whatsoever; not on his legs, his arms, his face, his head, his underarms. Even his eyebrows were plucked short and skinny. The girls stood in awe at his muscles. You could hear mutters of "Who is that?" and "Is he a new camper?"

He smiled a familiar lopsided grin, but nobody could quite place to whom it belonged. He looked at the camp like they were crazy, shrugged, and sat down at cabin 3's table.

"PERCY?" That was what was heard across the camp. The sea of stunned faces stared at him, some people laughing at him, and others (fan girls) were crying at the loss of his "beautiful black hair."

"Uh, duh," he said, and he went up to Chiron to say hello to his teacher.

"Why, Jackson? Just, why?" Nico yelled. "You've done some pretty stupid stuff before, ("Amen!" yelled the camp.) but this takes the cake."

Percy turned, rolling his eyes. "Long story, school tradition."

After a while of silence, Grover yelled out, " And you're wet because…?"

Percy sighed. "A _certain cabin_ decided it would be funny to pour cologne on me. Apparently, my water powers don't extend to that kind of stuff." He glared at the Aphrodite table and they giggled. The rest of camp laughed at him. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be on my way."

He started walking when Annabeth stopped him. "You never told us why you shaved off _all of your hair!_"

Percy sighed. He had to get home and to the pre-game day Speedo party. "I have a water polo C.I.F game tomorrow for our school and it's our school's little tradition to have a pre- game day party where everybody wears their Speedos and we have to show up with no hair whatsoever. Now if you don't mind-"

"What time?" Percy turned to look at the uninvited guest.

"Why are you here Thalia? Shouldn't you be with the Hunters?"

Thalia shrugged. "We are all here. Artemis said something about her temple. I wanted to hang out with my friends. Is that a problem?"

Percy checked his watch. "Yes, it _is_. I'm going to be late for party. I still have to go get my Speedo from home _and_ get to Bailey's house."

"Who's Bailey?" Clarisse asked. After seeing how fragile Annabeth was after Luke's death, Clarisse became like her personal bodyguard.

Percy rolled his eyes. "_He_ is our goalie. He's the only one with a pool. Now can I go?"

"Nope," said the Stoll brothers.

Percy sighed impatiently. "Why?"

They smirked. "What time is the game?"

Percy pinched his nose. He wasn't getting out of this. "Four. I would get there at about 10 if you want a seat. We also have, like, a mini-party. Can I go _now?_" They all nodded, smirks on their faces. "Thank you." With that, the irritated demigod left.

* * *

Annabeth, Grover, Rachel, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Travis, and Connor didn't know what to expect. What they didn't expect was a full out party. Music was blasting, people faces were painted, cheerleaders were out-and-about, the school mascot- a phoenix- was break dancing, and people were have a good time. They felt out of place with their camp shirts. Some guy, completely painted purple and gold and wearing only purple and gold board shorts, came up to them, yelled: "Goode High pwns!", and ran off.

They all blinked. "That was…" Thalia started.

"Weird? Stupid? Pathetic? Retarded? Loud? Dumb? Take your pick." Annabeth helped.

Thalia looked at her and smirked. "I was going to say something that Travis and Connor would do, but your ideas work, too."

The brothers spluttered but you couldn't hear their reply because the cheerleaders started yelling, bringing out a huge poster that said, "Goode High Water Polo Team!" and had different designs and what-not on it.

A blonde cheerleader came up with a megaphone. "O-o-o-okay, Goode High! Let's give it up for our ah-maze-_ZING_ water polo team. Give it up for the Goode High C.I.F. water polo team!" The demigods cheered as loud as they could in hopes to stick out less, but they seemed unsupportive compared to the hundreds of students yelling and just doing random stuff.

The poster ripped and Percy came stumbling out, as if he was pushed, in Rainbows, his purple and gold Goode High Speedos, a purple waterproof jacket that went past his rear-end, and he was covered in feathers. He spit a red feather out of his mouth and ran to the side. After a few seconds wait, the Mission Impossible theme started playing and the rest of the team stalked out; rolling on the floor, doing weird ninja moves, and everything you can think of.

Rachel blinked. "I don't wanna know," she decided. They nodded in agreement.

Percy stood up, gave the totally awesome sign, and helped everybody up. They got the feathers off of Percy and they went off together to talk to some people.

The demigods just stood in silence. _That_ was Percy? Percy would never do that. Had the school changed him? Wanting to get out of camp as fast as he could. Acting even more immature than before. Had the Percy they knew gone and left them with a jock? They just stared at him, watching him talk with different people but mostly hanging with his team and talking to the cheerleaders.

A nerdy looking guy came up to them with a camera and asked them something. They all nodded and struck female super model poses. Some did different Victoria Secret poses while others (Percy) did the supermodel pose where you lay on the floor.

The Nico, Travis, Conner, and Grover snickered, Clarisse, Rachel, and Thalia rolled their eyes, and Annabeth just stared in amusement. That was her retarded, loveable boyfriend. After a few more pictures, Percy looked over his shoulder and saw creeped out demigods. He smiled and ran over to them.

"Hey guys!" he said, giving the guys (and Clarisse) a fist-bump, Thalia and Rachel a hug, and Annabeth a peck on the cheek. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Chiron let us watch your game," Nico said.

"Yeah, but we didn't expect it to be quite this… chaotic," Annabeth helped.

Percy shrugged. "Water polo's like, the biggest sport here. We're like superstars." Percy smiled.

Clarisse silently groaned. "Just what he needs: a bigger ego," she mumbled, and Thalia gave her a high five. "By the way, Jackson" she said, louder this time. "You're an idiot."

"And retarded," Thalia helped.

"Stupid."

"Dumb."

"Pathetic."

"Are you two here just to call me names?" Percy asked.

Clarisse and Thalia shrugged. "Maybe." Percy threw his hands in the air.

After noticing that their star player was missing, the Goode High water polo team walked over to their set player. "Who are these people?" Bailey asked. Bailey was tall, lanky, had a bad case of acne, but was handsome nonetheless. He moved up closer to Thalia. "What's your name? You're pretty hot, you know," he told her.

Thalia looked at him. Then, she did the sensible thing and punched him. "Thalia!" Percy yelled. " Dude! We need him!" He turned to Bailey, who was now holding his bloody nose. "Next time, you better think twice about hitting on my cousin."

Travis spoke up. "Is your name _really_ Bailey?"

He shook his head. Max, a bigger guy who looked like you didn't want to mess with, said, "It's his last name." Travis nodded. Max turned to the son of Poseidon. "Who are these people?"

"This is Clarisse, Rachel, Travis, and Connor-they go to my camp- this is my best friend, Grover, there are my cousins, Nico and Thalia, and she," Percy said, pulling Annabeth to him by the waist, "is my girlfriend, Annabeth."

The team looked from Annabeth to Percy. It was silent for a while until they burst out laughing. "You're funny," said one of the teammates. "She's way too good for you." Then they did something that got Percy mad: they started flirting with her.

A wave roared in his ears and he felt a tugging feeling in his gut. The entire team went flying into the pool. "What are your girlfriends' names?" He called out to them.

"Jackson!" Percy flinched and turned to see his coach, a son of Triton. "200 fly then 100 pushups." Percy groaned.

"What's 200 fly?" Nico asked.

"Eight laps of torture, A.K.A butterfly." With that, he stripped off his sandals and jacket and jumped into the pool, his body moving gracefully through the water. When he got out, he walked up to the demigods and started his pushups. He did them without a problem; which explained how he got so ripped. In the middle, a new weight was on his back. He kept going, just barely struggling. When he was done, he saw the head cheerleader, Chanel, sitting on his back.

"Hey, hey, Percy," she flashed a blinding smile at him. She could have been a daughter of Aphrodite.

Percy smiled back, oblivious to her obvious flirting. "Hey, Chanel," he said, giving her a friendly hug. Chanel shot Annabeth a smug look. "What's up?"

She twirled her blonde hair. "Oh nothing. Just wanted to wish you good luck. So, good luck!" She kissed his cheek and walked off.

"Playa!" The Stolls sang and Percy punched them.

"No!" he defended. "She's a cool person."

"Cool person who kisses you," Rachel said.

"Not helping," he muttered through his gritted teeth. They laughed at his misfortune. "I have to go warm up," he said, and he walked off. They watched him put on a swim cap despite his bald head. They stretched, swam, and passed. Soon the whistle blew and they went into the game pool. The demigods were so caught up in the chaos, they hadn't noticed they other team. They weren't much different than Percy's team, but they were good. They were strict the entire warm up while Percy's team was goofing off. It couldn't end well.

The whistle blew. The two teams went to different sides of the pool. The coaches told them stuff, sometimes demonstrating for them. They all had different caps over the other ones that had numbers. Percy was number three. They had purple caps while the other team, Manhattan High, had white caps. Goode High put their faces by the gutter and it went silent. "Percy looked at his team and yelled: "Goode High on three. 1! 2! 3!"

Then. His entire team yelled, "Goooooode High! Goooooode High! 1,2,3 Goode High! 1,2,3 Goode High! Who do you think we are? UGH!" Cheers arose from the crowd. They lined up, three people on one side, the goalie in the goal, and three people on the other side. The rest got out of the pool and onto the bench.

Percy was scrunched up on the wall. He was the closest person to the referee, which meant he was going to try and get the ball first. The whistle blew again and both sides swam as fast as they could. Percy got to the ball first. He passed it to the person behind him and swam straight to the goal. The entire opposing team tried stopping him but he was too fast. They passed him the ball and he shot it. It skipped and went in. Percy smiled, proud of himself, and both teams lined up at half tank. This kept happening throughout the game. People would get the ball, shoot and score. Mostly it was Percy and the guy Percy was guarding; He was a beefy guy who was probably the most ripped mortal anybody had ever seen.

It was the end of the third quarter when it happened. Percy shot the ball and it made. Number 12 on the opposing team, the buff one, got so angry he punched Percy across the face. Now in water polo, it's not weird to elbow or knee or punch or just injure at all, but to do it so out in the open was weird. The guy got kicked out for the rest of the game and Percy was laying on the top of the water, having a hard time breathing and holding his neck despite his bloody nose.

"Time out!" His coach called. "Jackson! Get over here!" Percy didn't move. He wasn't knocked out, but he just couldn't move. The crowd was silent. Why wasn't umber three moving? Sally Blofis gave a small shriek and the demigods were just staring at him. Annabeth turned on Nico.

"What happened to the curse of Achilles? Why is he hurt?" she asked him. She was worried about her boyfriend. What if he died?

Nico stuttered. "He asked me to find a way to get rid of it. Something about not wanting to get hit on that spot." They left it at that and went back to looking at Percy.

Finally, coach realized something was wrong. He jumped in and called to the rest of the team, "Get him out of the pool!" His team went to him and started pulling him out. By now, Sally was in tears and Annabeth was ready to do something drastic.

"Nico!" She yelled. "Get the Apollo cabin here! Shadow travel them! The paramedics won't be here in time!" He nodded. He at least owed Annabeth that. The rest of the demigods followed Mrs. Blofis's lead and ran to Percy who was now on the pool deck.

A few seconds later, Annabeth felt the pool deck get cold and she ran to greet the Apollo cabin. "What happened?" said Kayla. They were speed walking to Percy.

"I-I don't know. He got punched in the face and when we were getting him out of the pool, he was holding his neck-having trouble breathing, by the looks of it- and wouldn't move." Annabeth's heart was pounding. How stupid would it have been for Percy to die because of this?

They got to Percy and the coach told everybody to move. Percy got worse just in that thirty seconds. He was pale and his breaths were short, unsteady and way too far apart. They took his hand away from his neck and a long bump was on the side of his neck. Austin turned to Sally. "One of his neck muscles is displaced. We're going to have to pop it in and since we don't have any tools, it'll be risky. Do you want us to try?"

Sally nodded. "Yes! Anything! Just… be careful, please?" Austin nodded and gave Kayla a number four sign. She nodded like she understood.

"Jessica!" She yelled. "Keep him breathing! Brad! Get nectar and ambrosia ready! Everybody else, keep him stabilized in the torso, legs, and arms. I'll hold his head and Austin will pop it in." They all nodded. "I need everybody to move back! Annabeth, Mrs. Blofis, if you guys want to hold his hands, go ahead. Just try and stay out of our way."

The two mentioned women took up that offer. "Ready?" Austin yelled. The Apollo cabin reassured him that they were. He looked down to Percy. "This is going to hurt. Are you ready?"

Percy gave a small sound and Austin nodded. "GO!" Kayla screamed and Austin pushed as hard as he could. Brad ran as fast as he could and poured nectar down his throat. Percy screamed in pain and clenched his hands as hard as possible. They just let him lay there, breathing heavily and taking bites of ambrosia every once in a while.

"You ok, Jackson?" Austin asked. He nodded.

"Oh, Percy!" Chanel jumped on Percy and gave him a hug before Sally could do anything. Everybody pried her off.

"Mothers first!" Clarisse barked and she nodded to Sally. Sally gave her a grateful smile and kissed Percy's head.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" Percy sat up a little and nodded, giving him mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks guys," he said, looking at the Apollo cabin. They nodded. "Sorry about your hand, Annabeth."

She looked at her hand. "No biggie." She shrugged, even though it hurt like Hades. "You ok?"

"Didn't I just say I was?" They all laughed. "Let's get this party started again!"

Everybody looked at him like he was crazy. "You almost just died, Perce. I felt it," said Nico, and his coach nodded.

"Even if we _did_ start the game, _you _wouldn't play." Percy kept begging to play until they finally let him. "Just be careful!" The coach warned.

Percy shrugged. "Maybe."

"Perseus Neptune Jackson!" Sally yelled and Percy flinched. His mom was scary when she was mad. "You _will_ be careful! Do you know what you put me and everybody else here through?" She fixed him with a cold hard glare.

"Ok! Ok! I'll be careful!" He put his hands up and Sally nodded.

* * *

The final buzzer rang. Cheers erupted from Goode High. They had won 20 to 9. They all got out and shook the other team's hand (Percy gave a hug to the person who hurt him. Creeped him out). He ran to us with his medal around his neck. "That…was… EPIC!" he yelled. "Did you see that boss ending half tank skip shot? Skill, huh? We won!"

They all congratulated him. "Jackson!" Ale yelled. He winked at Percy and Percy ran away. They saw them sneak up on their coach and push him in.

Percy ran back to the demigods to see them going into his mom's car. Curious, he ran up to them. They were helping her clean up. He ran inside (in just his Speedo) to get a pack of coke. When he was running, it held it at a weird angle so it looked like he wasn't wearing anything and he was using it to cover up. That made the yearbook.

"You ok?" Percy turned to see the intruder. Annabeth smiled.

"Of course I am. I'm me. One little neck injury isn't gonna stop me." Percy bumped Annabeth's shoulder and she bumped him back. Soon, they were swaying side to side. Percy bowed mockingly. "Shall we dance, milady?" he said in an old fashioned voice.

Annabeth laughed and curtsied. "We shall," she replied in the same voice. She expected Percy to go into an exaggerated tango, but no, he threw her over his shoulder, ignoring the pain in his neck, climbed onto the highest diving board, and jumped. He willed the water to cushion their jump and, well, lets just say…

It was the best underwater kiss ever.

**How was it? Bad? Horrible? Amazing? Supermegafoxyawesomehot? Should I never right again? Review and tell me. And if you don't get something, PM me and I'll explain more in depth. Sooooo review! NOW! c:**


End file.
